


Blasphemy

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: A Demon and a Con-man [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is noticeably attractive, and Stan is conflicted. A mention of homophobia and child abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemy

He wasn’t sure when it happened, and he didn’t want to know, frankly. All Stanley knew was his lingering glances were starting to develop into outright staring and his heart beat picked up every time Cipher turned and graced him with one of his characteristically wide, toothy grins. They never exchanged words on why he was staring, perhaps because they both knew: Stanley was attracted to him. Being sexual with guys had been little more than a passing thought — part of puberty — before Bill had shown up as a tall, wild eyed and enigmatically dressed young man. He knew it wasn’t love because he’d been in love with Carla, and this wasn’t it. It was attraction. He wanted to grab Bill by the lapels and drag him down for a kiss and then…

It was hard to indulge in fantasies of wanting to fuck a guy when he had grown up during a time of rampant homophobia. It didn’t help that Bill was also presumably a spawn of hell or something along those lines. Whatever he was certainly didn’t align with the faith his father had brought him and his brother up as, in any case.

These thoughts cycled through his head again and again, until it became hard to participate in banter with Bill because all he could think about was that time a boy had been sent to the hospital from school after a highly religious teacher had beat him for kissing another boy and how the man had never faced punishment. How no one had even wanted him to.

Bill noticed, of course. There was little Bill didn’t notice.

"You’ve been having mighty specific dreams lately, Pines." The demon sauntered up to the kitchen table, folding his long arms over the back of Stanley's chair.

Stanley ducked to bury his face in his sandwich. “Fuck off, Cipher. I’m eatin’.” He nibbled at the crust of his sandwich to emphasize this, but it was blatantly unenthusiastic; he’d lost his appetite after the mention of his dreams.

"Gee, aren’t you hostile," Bill teased, leaning to speak against the shell of his ear. "I’ve seen the other dreams too, heh heh."

Stanley wished he could literally bury himself in his sandwich. Just shove his face down into it until he breached another dimension where he wasn’t horribly embarrassed.

"Oh God," he groaned and tossed his sandwich aside in favor of covering his face with his hands. "How long have you known!?"

"How long haven’t I known.” Goddamn it, he could feel Bill’s eyebrows waggling against his cheek. The pompous asshole. “The answer is: I’ve always known. Falls under the whole ‘I know everything’ thing.” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Everythinnng.”

There was no doubt of what he was referring to by that. Stanley hunched up tight, mortified. “I hate you.”

"You won’t for long!" Bill exclaimed. There was the sound of snapping fingers, and then eerie silence. The atmosphere of the room wasn’t the same. It was cooler, more isolated — and that was quite a feat considering they lived in Gravity Falls.

Stanley pulled his hands away from his face and looked down. He was sitting in a pew. He looked up. He was sitting in a pew in a church. An altar with a lectern overlooked by a statue of Jesus on the cross drew his gaze and he couldn’t help but stare in bewilderment. Not only were they in a church, they were in a church with some of the most beautiful architecture he’d ever seen.

He hadn’t managed to will himself to speak before Bill had grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him towards the alter. “Lie down here!”

"Wha—" Bill gave him an impatient shove and he stumbled backwards onto the alter, sprawled out and staring up at an aspe decorated with the faces of saints. His attention was brought back to Bill when the demon began working at the buckle of his belt. "What the heck’re you doing?"

"Getting rid of the fear of God in you," Bill replied with a devilish grin. The belt was pulled loose and there was just enough room between his stomach and the waistband of his pants for Bill to slide a hand into his boxers and, well, getting rid of the fear of God suddenly seemed like a fantastic idea.

"Ohh, man." He dropped his head back and closed his eyes as Bill unbuttoned his pants. "Okay, lets… lets do that."


End file.
